Thrall
| Zugehörigkeit = Horde; Irdener RingUltimate Visual Guide, S. 117 | Klasse = | Position = Kriegshäuptling der Horde (ehem.) Anführer des Irdenen Rings | Lage = | Status = am Leben | Familie = Datei:IconSmall Mag'har Male.gif Rhakish (†''') (Urgroßvater väterl.) Datei:IconSmall Mag'har Male.gif Garad (†') (Großvater väterl.) Datei:IconSmall Mag'har Female.gif Geyah (Großmutter väterl.) Datei:IconSmall Mag'har Male.gif Kelkar ('†') (Großvater mütterl.) Datei:IconSmall Mag'har Female.gif Zuura ('†') (Großmutter mütterl.) Datei:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Durotan ('†') (Vater) Datei:IconSmall Orc Female.gif Draka ('†') (Mutter) Datei:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Ga'nar ('†') (Onkel) Datei:IconSmall Mag'har Female.gif Aggra (Gefährtin) Durak (Sohn) | WoWPedia = Thrall }} '''Thrall' (Go'el), der Sohn von Durotan, war nach dem Dritten Krieg Kriegshäuptling der Neuen Horde. Zugleich gilt er als einer der mächtigsten, lebenden Schamanen. Seine Freundschaften zu Jaina und Taretha führten, Aggra zufolge, immer mal wieder zu abwegigen Gerüchten - an denen natürlich nichts dran ist. Hintergrund Thrall, dessen Name "Sklave" bedeutet, wurde im Gegensatz zu den anderen Orcs, von Menschen großgezogen. Nachdem seine Eltern Durotan und Draka ermordet wurden, wurde der Säugling von Aedelas Schwarzmoor gefunden, welcher ihn mit nach Durnholde nahm, um ihn für seine Zwecke als Gladiator auszubilden. Nach Jahren in der Gefangenschaft Schwarzmoors gelang ihm schließlich die Flucht und er begab sich auf die Suche nach den noch freien Orcklans und fand den Kriegshymnenklan unter Grom Höllschrei sowie die Frostwölfe unter Drek'Thar. Bei letzeren erfuhr er mehr über seine eigene Herkunft und wurde von Drek'Thar in den schamanistischen Künsten ausgebildet. * Die Zeit in Durnholde * Die Suche nach den Orcs * Der Dritte Krieg Nordend ... Putress' Verrat lähmte und schockierte ihn, und es bedurfte all seiner Kraft, die Horde vor der Auflösung zu bewahren.Weltenbeben, Kap. 8 ... Nach Ende des erfolgreichen Feldzugs gegen den Lichkönig erwartete Thrall Garrosh und die zurückgekehrten Veteranen in Orgrimmar. Bei den Feierlichkeiten machte er aber auch auf häufige Naturgewalten aufmerksam, die jüngst sowohl Kalimdor als auch die Östlichen Königreiche heimgesucht hatten.Weltenbeben, Kap. 4 Weltenbeben Sowohl in Orgrimmar als auch in Sturmwind erlangte man Kenntnis über einen Vorfall im Eschental, bei welchem Nachtelfen brutal von - wie vermutet - Orcs niedergemetzelt wurden. Im Anschluss daran reiste Thrall, gemeinsam mit Etrigg, zur Tidenbucht, um sich mit Jaina Prachtmeer zu treffen. Varian Wrynns Forderungen (eine förmliche Entschuldigung Thralls, eine erneute Bestätigung des bestehenden Abkommens, eine Verurteilung der gewaltätigen Handlungen sowie die Übergabe der Verantwortlichen an die Justiz der Allianz) gedachte er nicht zu erfüllen, selbst wenn dadurch die Situation zu eskalieren drohte. Ein drohender, weiterer Krieg, so kurz nach den Ereignissen in Nordend, die Worte Etriggs, er habe nicht einmal eine Nachfolge geregelt, da er weder Gefährtin noch Kinder besaß, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen und die schweigsamen Elemente machten Thrall zu schaffen. Er traf die Entscheidung, eine erneute Reise in die Scherbenwelt zu unternehmen, da Draenor maßgeblich von elementarem Schmerz und Gewalt betroffen gewesen war, und hoffte mit Hilfe Großmutter Geyahs, Antworten zu finden.Weltenbeben, Kap. 8 Zurück in Orgrimmar brach ein Feuer aus und die Feuerelementare ließen überhaupt nicht mit sich reden und schlugen jede Bitte der Schamanen aus. Das Feuer verschlang mehrere Gebäude und umfangreichen persönlichen Besitz, bevor es schließlich nachließ und bestärkte Thrall in seiner Absicht, in die Scherbenwelt zu reisen. Allerdings galt es im Fall der Reise auch, die Verantwortung für sein "geliebtes Kind", die Horde, an jemand anderen zu übertragen. Er dachte zunächst an Cairne Bluthuf, verwarf die Idee allerdings wieder, da Cairne zum einen kein Orc war, zum andern auch als "ältlicher Tauren" nicht uneingeschränkte Zustimmung genoss und für viele als altmodisch galt.Weltenbeben, Kap. 10 Die Entscheidung fiel Thrall nicht leicht. Er übergab die Regierungsgeschäfte an Garrosh Höllschrei, den Sohn Groms, und reiste nach Nagrand zu Großmutter Geyah, um sich ganz dem schamanistischen Studium zu widmen. Die Wahl Garroshs schien logisch - er war jung, kräftig und wurde geliebt - und Thrall war sich sicher, mit dem weisen Rat Cairnes und Etriggs konnte Garrosh auch keinen Schaden anrichten. Nachdem er Gazlowes Wiederaufbau Orgrimmars (zu goblinschen Preisen natürlich) genehmigt hatte, hinterließ er letzte Schriftstücke für Garrosh, um sich alleine auf die Reise zu begeben. Aus seiner Abreise - wenngleich kein Geheimnis - wollte er auch kein großes Aufhebens machen, damit die Horde seine zeitweise Abwesenheit nur als unbedeutende Angelegenheit wahrnehmen würde. Auf dem Weg zum Flugturm traf er auf Cairne, welcher ihm deutlich machte, dass er einen fürchterlichen Fehler begehen würde, indem er die Zügel der Macht Garrosh überließ. Beide gingen im Streit auseinander, da Thrall darauf beharrte, seine Entscheidung sei gefallen.Weltenbeben, Kap. 16 In Nagrand lernte er Aggra kennen, eine eigensinnige Mag'har, und nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten kamen sich die beiden schließlich bedeutend näher. Drachendämmerung Kurz nach dem Kataklysmus versammelte er sich mit weiteren Schamanen des Irdenen Rings am Mahlstrom, im verzweifelten Versuch das durch Todesschwinge zerbrochene Land zu heilen. Der erste Zauber schlug allerdings fehl, was Thrall einige böse Blicke seiner Mitschamanen einbrachte, da er maßgeblich Schuld daran war, da er sich nicht ausreichend konzentrieren konnte. Die Entscheidung, Garrosh die Führung der Horde zu überlassen sowie Cairnes Tod nagten an ihm.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 1 Bei einem nächtlichen Spaziergang wurde er von Ysera aufgesucht, in Elfengestalt, welche ihm offenbarte, sie habe eine Aufgabe für ihn: er solle in Träumersruh, in Feralas, die Elemente beruhigen. Thrall vertröstete Ysera allerdings zunächst und willigte erst nach einem Gespräch mit Aggra einThrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 4 und machte sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg vom Mahlstrom nach Feralas. Dort angekommen musste er feststellen, dass Ysera eine "Kleinigkeit" unterschlagen hatte: Träumersruh war ein Ort ''nachtelfischer Druiden. So lief er prompt der Wächterin Erina Weidenkind und dem Druiden Desharin in die Hände. Letzterer schenkte seiner Geschichte allerdings Glauben und der Anführer des Druidenlagers, Telaron, gestattete Thralls Präsenz. Nachdem er erfolgreich einige Feuerelementare besänftigt hatte, nahm ihn Desharin mit in den Wald zu den Urtumen. Aufgrund fehlerhafter Erinnerungen einiger Urtume beschloss Desharin, dass Thrall zu Nozdormu reisen müsste, da mit den Zeitströmen definitiv etwas nicht stimmen würde.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 5 thumb|left|Thrall im Kampf gegen die [[Zwielichtdrachen.]] Thrall versuchte, in den Höhlen zu meditieren und seinen inneren Frieden zu finden, was ihm aber nur leidlich gelingen wollte. Jäh unterbrochen wurden seine Bestrebungen durch ein Attentat auf seinen Begleiter Desharin. Noch während er sich dem Agenten des Ewigen Drachenschwarms stellen wollte, wurde er von einem Bronzedrachen in eines der Zeitportale geschleudert''Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 6 und landete im Vorgebirge des Hügellandes zur Zeit seiner Geburt. Nachdem er Zeuge des Gesprächs zwischen Durotan und Schicksalshammer betreffend Gul'dans Verrat wurde, musste er die Zeitlinie wahren und somit auch den Mord an seinen Eltern mitansehen. Dem Attentäter aus den Höhlen der Zeit war der Zeitsprung ebenfalls geglückt.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 7 Weitere Zeitsprünge führten ihn zur Ankunft der Orcs in Kalimdor sowie zu einem zeitlosen Medivh in Rabengestalt. Nur kurz sah er Nozdormu, welcher allerdings nur tonlos sprach, bevor es ihn erneut ins Hügelland verschlug. Dort lief er Taretha in die Arme,Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 8 allerdings nicht "seiner" Taretha sondern einer alternativen Version, da es ihn in einen der Parallelzeitströme verschlagen hatte, wo viele Dinge ganz anders passiert waren und zu anderen Resultaten geführt hatten: in dieser Zeitlinie war der Säugling Thrall bereits nach ein paar Tagen gestorben. Es gelang Thrall schließlich, diese Taretha von seiner Geschichte zu überzeugen, wenn auch mit Stolpersteinen, und so erzählten sie sich gegenseitig die Bruchstücke ihrer jeweiligen Zeitlinien, bis die Zeitlinie, in welcher sie sich just befanden, instabil wurde.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 9 Thrall war sich sicher, er würde einen Drachen benötigen, um die Zeitwege zu reparieren und irgendwie wieder nach Hause zu finden. Seine Wahl fiel auf Krasus, welcher der Geschichte des Orcs Glauben schenkte. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass Schwarzmoor die Zeitstränge verlassen hatte und dabei ein einziges Ziel verfolgte: ihn zu töten.Thrall: Drachendämmerung'', Kap. 10 Noch während er überlegte, was er oder Krasus tun könnten, kam ihm die Erkenntnis: es gab nur diesen Moment, dieser Moment war echt. Diese Erkenntnis führte ihn schließlich zurück in die Höhlen der Zeit zu Nozdormu, auf dessen Schuppen sich alle großen Momente aus Thralls Leben spiegelten. Der Zeitlose offenbarte ihm, selbst der Anführer des Ewigen Drachenschwarms in einer sich noch zu entstehenden Zukunft zu sein. Zudem ermahnte er an den Zusammenhalt der Drachenschwärme vor der bevorstehenden Aufgabe und bat Thrall, Alexstrasza aus ihrer Trauer zu reißen. In Desolace wurde er fündig, konnte allerdings nicht zur Lebensbinderin durchdringen. So brachen Tick und Thrall alleine zum nächsten Ziel auf, dem Nexus und dem Blauen Drachenschwarm - dicht verfolgt von Aedelas Schwarzmoor.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 12 Der Empfang der Blauen Drachen war erwartungsgemäß frostig, auf Kalecgos' Geheiß wurde Thrall allerdings gestattet, vorzusprechen und schließlich vor Ort zu verweilen.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 13 So wohnte er der Zeremonie bei, in welcher Kalecgos zum neuen Aspekt gekürt wurde. Jene wurde allerdings jäh durch einen Angriff des Zwielichtdrachenschwarms unterbrochen, den Thrall auf dem Rücken des Blauen Drachen bekämpfte.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 14 Dem Blauen Schwarm gelang es, die Zwielichtdrachen bis zum Wyrmruhtempel zurückzuschlagen, wo sie allerdings auf Chromatus trafen. Im Zuge eines Gefechts zwischen Kalecgos und dem chromatischen Drachen wurde Thrall vom Rücken des Aspekts geworfen und fiel in die Tiefe.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 15 Wider Erwarten überlebte er den Sturz und landete benommen im Schnee. Die Gedanken an Aggra rissen ihn aus seiner anfänglichen Lethargie und vom Geist des Lebens erfüllt fasste er neuen Mut, als in Aedelas Schwarzmoor am Boden angriff. Er tötete ihn erneut,Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 16 dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Nahrung und Unterschlupf in dieser eisigen Einöde. Er wurde von Narygos gefunden, der ihn zurück zum Nexus brachte. Kalecgos war angesichts des vorangegangenen Kampfs verzweifelt, da der Blaue Drachenschwarm niemals gegen Chromatus bestehen konnte. Zur Einigkeit bräuchte man allerdings Alexstrasza und Thrall bot an, nochmals mit ihr zu reden.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 17 Auf dem Rücken von Narygos machte er sich auf den Weg, die Lebensbinderin erneut aufzusuchen, welche sich immer noch am selben Ort befand. Diesmal gelang es ihm allerdings, sie zu erreichen und gemeinsam brachen beide zurück nach Nordend auf.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 18 Nachdem der Angriff beschlossene Sache war, ritt er auf Torastraszas Rücken in die bevorstehende Schlacht am Wyrmruhtempel. Chromatus waren die drei Aspekte aber immer noch nicht gewachsen und als schließlich Nozdormu auftauchte, befahl dieser den sofortigen Rückzug. Darüberhinaus sinnierte er, man könne den chromatischen Drachenschwarm nur besiegen, wenn man wieder eine Einheit sei - angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Aspekt der Erde Todesschwinge solche Pläne schon lange nicht mehr verfolgte kein einfaches Unterfangen.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 20 Thrall wiederum hatte eine Idee: den Drachen fehlte die Erde und er bot ihnen an, diesen Platz einzunehmen. Das Ritual konnte nur knapp beendet werden, als Chromatus und die Zwielichtdrachen erneut angriffen. Auf Ticks Rücken zog der Schamane erneut in den Kampf. Durch ihre vereinten Kräfte gelang es den Aspekten, Chromatus zu besiegen und die Schlacht letztlich für sich zu entscheiden.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 21 Nachdem es nicht möglich war, Chromatus' Leichnam zu beseiten, schlug Kalecgos vor, ihn in einem magischen Gefängnis zu überwachen. Nozdormu berichtete anschließend, was er auf den Zeitwegen gesehen hatte und dass letztendlich die Alten Götter hinter all den Schrecken steckten, welche den Drachenschwärmen über die Jahrtausende widerfahren waren. Zum Abschied gaben alle Aspekte Thrall eine ihrer Schuppen. Auf Ticks Rücken gelangte er zurück zum Mahlstrom und zum Irdenen Ring.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 22 Pandaria und Garroshs Sturz ... Jüngere Ereignisse ... Zitate * "Blackmoore gab mir den Namen, weil ich nie vergessen sollte, dass ich ihm gehöre. Das werde ich auch nicht. Ich werde den Namen behalten, und eines Tages, wenn ich ihn wiedersehe, wird er derjenige sein, der sich daran erinnert, was er mir angetan hat und es aus tiefstem Herzen bereuen.''Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 10 * "Ich bin nicht Go'el!" Anmerkungen Kategorie:NSCs (Orcs) Kategorie:Wichtige Charaktere Kategorie:Frostwolfklan Kategorie:Irdener Ring Kategorie:Orcs (Volk)